


tell me where i have to go, and then love me there

by so_hello



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Declarations Of Love, Falling In Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29844435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/so_hello/pseuds/so_hello
Summary: пять раз, когда Эдди говорит Баку, что любит егои один раз, когда до Бака, наконец, доходит
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Kudos: 10





	tell me where i have to go, and then love me there

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tell Me Where I Have to Go, and Then Love Me There](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16868218) by [Ithinkwehaveanemergency](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithinkwehaveanemergency/pseuds/Ithinkwehaveanemergency). 



1

Бак поворачивает голову на звук раздающихся с лестницы шагов и тут же смеётся в удивлении.

«Приятель, ты похож на мокрую крысу», – Бак скидывает ноги с дивана и садится нормально, чтобы лучше рассмотреть коллегу.

Эдди слабо улыбается ему, направляясь к холодильнику.

«Что ты здесь делаешь?» – Бак поднимается и идёт следом на кухню, где Эдди уже схватил банку энергетика и жадно его пьет.

Эдди ушёл сразу после окончания своей смены около сорока минут назад. Бак в курсе, потому что он обращает чрезвычайно пристальное внимание на расписание Эдди. Но никогда никому не собирается в этом признаваться.

«Чувак, моя машина сломалась на подъезде к шоссе, я пытался позвонить и обнаружил непонятные проблемы со связью. Мне пришлось бежать обратно под дождём, чтобы придумать как забрать Кристофера из школы», – рассказывает Эдди, оторвавшись от напитка.

«Вот же чёрт!» – Бак подходит ближе к расстроенному Эдди и опирается на стойку рядом с холодильником, – «Я могу чем-нибудь помочь? Слушай, у меня в шкафчике есть сменная одежда, и я знаю неплохую эвакуирующую компанию, они смогут привезти твою тачку прямо к дому, чтобы тебе не пришлось возвращаться обратно. И можешь взять мою машину сейчас, Чим подбросит меня после смены домой, а завтра ты просто заедешь за мной перед работой».

«Ты серьёзно?» – Эдди смотрит в изумлении, а затем с облегчением выдыхает, качнув головой в сторону Бака, – «Спасибо тебе. Я твой должник. Ты мой спаситель. Я люблю тебя».

«Да ладно», – Бак смеётся и слегка бьёт Эдди в мокрое плечо – «лучше переоденься, пока не простудился».

Эдди усмехается и звонко чмокает Бака в щёку, прежде чем уйти в раздевалку.  
Бак вздыхает и звонит эвакуатору.

2

Бак сидит в кресле водителя и слушает шутки Кристофера, пока Эдди заканчивает собирать свои вещи на станции.

Кристофер – милый ребёнок, определенно с закалённым характером. Сегодня в его школе произошло аварийное отключение электричества, но когда родителям сообщали об этом, Эдди был на вызове. Поэтому Бак, занесённый в список чрезвычайных контактов Кристофера, был следующим человеком, которому было логично позвонить, чтобы тот забрал мальчика.

«И тут утка говорит», – Кристофер заливисто смеётся перед тем, как продолжить шутку, – «запиши это на мой клюв*».

Бак тоже смеётся из-за неожиданного каламбура.

«Ты меня подловил, приятель», – Бак тянется назад и дает Крису пять – «хорошая шутка, нужно запомнить и использовать. Не волнуйся, я буду упоминать автора».

Бак поворачивается обратно к рулю, в это же время Эдди открывает пассажирскую дверь и проскальзывает на сидение.

«Как же я рад, что смена закончена», – со стоном выдыхает Эдди, прежде чем развернуться к сыну. – «Но теперь я могу провести время с тобой, поэтому день стал гораздо лучше. Что вы делали с мамой вчера вечером?» 

«Мы приготовили попкорн и смотрели Легофильм. Мне понравилось». – Кристофер улыбается отцу, и Бак тоже не может удержаться от улыбки, наблюдая за этим в зеркале заднего вида.

«Отлично, дружище. И как ты хочешь провести сегодняшний день?»

Кристофер задумывается перед ответом, поднимает взгляд в направлении Бака, отражающегося в зеркале, и опять улыбается отцу.

«Я хочу провести его с Баком».

Прежде чем Эдди успевает что-нибудь произнести или хотя бы взглянуть на Бака, тот отвечает со встречным предложением.

«Я с удовольствием проведу день с моими любимыми парнями, но тогда мы будем делать всё, что я захочу, как тебе?»

«Хорошо», – соглашается Крис.

«Ну тогда», – Эдди удобнее устраивается на сидении и смотрит на Бака, – «что ты хочешь сделать?»

Бак заводит машину и выезжает на трассу.  
«Я хочу пообедать в Челито Линдо».

«Классно!» – вскрикивает Крис с заднего сидения. – «Это папин любимый ресторан!»  
«Что, правда?» – Бак улыбается Кристоферу в зеркало, а затем кидает взгляд на Эдди, чтобы оценить его реакцию, потому что Эдди знает, он говорил о том, что это его любимое место каждый раз, когда они проезжали мимо.

Эдди прикусывает губу и смотрит на Бака так, словно хочет немедленно обнять его.  
Бак отводит взгляд, чтобы не покраснеть слишком сильно от одной только мысли об этом, но слышит, как Эдди тихо вздыхает рядом с ним.

«Боже, я чертовски люблю тебя, чувак. Ты мой герой».

Бак встряхивает головой и продолжает вести машину, пока Кристофер спрашивает у отца, хочет ли тот услышать шутку.

* _в оригинале используется игра слов , bill в английском это и счёт, и клюв._

3

План переезда Бака проваливается. Он собирался к концу недели заехать в новую квартиру, но вместо этого стоит посреди гостиной Эдди и смотрит в рассеянности на свой телефон. 

Его сестра и Чимни были в новой фазе отношений, так что Бак не хотел быть навязчивым. Достаточно того, что они хранили его вещи у себя последние пару месяцев.

Но следующие три дня Кристофер проведёт у Эдди, редкая возможность нескольких выходных дней подряд, и им Бак тоже не хочет навязываться. 

«Всё в порядке?» – Эдди заходит в комнату, уже одетый в форменные вещи. Бак подвозит его на работу, раз уж они заканчивают смену в одно время, примерно через одиннадцать часов, хотя Бак работает только пять часов сегодня.

«Нет, не совсем, но всё нормально».

«И что это значит?» – Эдди подходит ближе, успокаивающе сжимая напряжённые плечи Бака.

«Я не получил квартиру», – вздыхает Бак и отходит, чтобы снять с крючка возле двери свои ключи. – «Но всё в порядке, я что-нибудь придумаю. Съеду завтра, как и договаривались. Ты готов?»

Теплая ладонь аккуратно ложится на руку Бака и останавливает его. Бак оборачивается и встречается с очень осуждающим взглядом.

«Бак, ты можешь оставаться здесь, сколько потребуется», – Эдди встряхивает головой, когда Бак пытается спорить. – «Нет, серьёзно. Просто…останься. Если ты думаешь, что мешаешь – это не так. Кристофер любит тебя. Ты знаешь это. Я люблю тебя. Ты знаешь это. Мы всегда рядом, если нужны тебе». 

Эдди затягивает Бака в объятия, но тот слишком эмоционален в этот момент, чтобы обнять в ответ, прежде чем Эдди снова отстраняется и уверенно гладит щёку Бака.  
«А сейчас отвези меня на работу, иначе я опоздаю».

Эдди выходит из дома и Бак спустя секунду следует за ним, безуспешно пытаясь бороться с ласковой улыбкой, расцветающей на его губах.

4

Прошло меньше половины благотворительного вечера, но Бак уже раздумывает над включением пожарной сигнализации.

«Ты бы видел себя со стороны».

Бак отрывает взгляд от своего бокала, когда Эдди проскальзывает на место у бара рядом с ним.

«Хен и Чим возмущены тем, что тебе удаётся выглядеть как модель с обложки журнала в этом смокинге, несмотря на ужасно недовольное выражение лица в течение всего вечера, а остальные смотрятся максимально неестественно». – Эдди ухмыляется Баку, вызывая у того первую искреннюю улыбку за вечер. 

«Знаешь, я просто ненавижу всё это», – вздыхает Бак и опускает свой бокал. Затем выпрямляется и засовывает руки в карманы брюк.

«Я часто посещал подобные мероприятия, когда был младше. Моя мама вроде как важная персона», – Бак пожимает плечами и решает сразу перейти к той части, где он просто не понимает людей. – «И мне всегда казалось, что на этих вечерах никто никогда не делает правильные вещи по правильным причинам».

Бак смотрит на Эдди, который всё ещё опирается на барную стойку, кусая ноготь, и внимательно слушает Бака.

«Мама брала нас на такие встречи, чтобы показать людям, на пожертвования которых она рассчитывала, что те отдают свои деньги организации, во главе которой стоит самодостаточная, солидная, семейно-ориентированная женщина. И эти люди? Ощущалось, будто они жертвуют деньги только чтобы показать, сколько у них есть и сколько они готовы дать».

Бак смотрит через весь зал на человека, владеющего богатой и процветающей гостиничной компанией. Недавно они приезжали на вызов к нему домой из-за сердечного приступа. Во время оказания медицинской помощи он кричал и угрожал судебным иском, если кто-нибудь из команды расскажет прессе или его семье о любовнице, позвонившей в службу спасения.

А сейчас он находится здесь, окружённый людьми, восхваляющими его щедрость и доброту, и Баку больше всего хочется намекнуть его делающей пожертвование жене об этой ситуации.

«Я хочу, чтобы деньги пошли в дело», – Бак возвращает взгляд к Эдди. – «Не подумай, я рад, что они дают эти деньги, независимо от причины. Но всё это напоминает мне о прошлом. Так что я бы с удовольствием нашёл и включил сейчас пожарные разбрызгиватели, чтобы мы могли залить водой их дурацкую дизайнерскую одежду, которая стоит достаточно, чтобы месяц кормить семью из пяти человек, и потом убраться отсюда ко всем чертям». 

Эдди хихикает – действительно хихикает – перед тем как полностью выпрямиться и успокаивающе положить тёплую ладонь прямо на поясницу Бака.

«Приятель, я слишком люблю тебя, чтобы позволить совершить подобную глупость», – Эдди продолжает посмеиваться, пока ведёт их к столику, за которым Хен и Чим беседуют с добродушной скромно одетой парой. – «А теперь прекрати смотреть на Назаряна, словно ты планируешь его убийство и поговори с Ренжеснами, они самые богатые люди здесь, но отдают большую часть своего ежегодного дохода на благотворительность. Ты даже можешь намекнуть им насколько ненавидишь Назаряна и предупредить, чтобы они не вели дела с этим подонком».

На лице Бака снова появляется улыбка, потому что даже если он должен быть здесь, по крайне мере, рядом с ним есть Эдди, который всегда понимает Бака и его закидоны.

5

Бак улыбается последнему ответу Кристофера и указывает на следующую диаграмму в учебнике.

«И это значит, что поверхность Земли…»

«Кто-нибудь дома?» – голос Эдди прерывает Бака, и Кристофер сползает с кресла, хватаясь за костыли. Бак инстинктивно тянется помочь мальчику, стараясь сделать это аккуратно и оставляя большую часть работы Крису.

«Папа!» – счастливо кричит Крис, двигаясь в сторону гостиной. – «Баки говорит, что я наверняка сдам тест по естествознанию!»

«Правда?» – голос Эдди наполняется весельем, он прижимает к себе сына, приветственно целуя в висок.

Бак заходит в комнату, мягко улыбаясь Кристоферу и Эдди, который возвращает ему такую же улыбку.

«Правда», – Бак ободряюще кивает, – «малыш понимает эту хрень!»

«Эй!» – возмущается Кристофер, оборачиваясь и задорно улыбаясь Баку. – «Следи за языком!»

«Ладно-ладно, Капитан Америка», – Бак закатывает глаза, опираясь о дверь на кухню, где они с Крисом готовились к тесту.

Эдди меняется в лице, и Бак на секунду озабоченно хмурится, но Эдди уже провожает сына в спальню, обещая утром ещё раз просмотреть с ним карточки с вопросами.

Кристофер послушно уходит, а Бак возвращается на кухню, чтобы помыть посуду, оставшуюся после обеда.

«Ты ещё и убираешь?» – слишком драматично вздыхает Эдди позади Бака, спустя несколько минут. – «Я уже говорил, как сильно люблю тебя? Пожалуйста, никогда не уходи».

Бак тихо улыбается, глядя на посуду в раковине и только качает головой на шутки своего лучшего друга. Он слышит, как Эдди убирает остатки еды со стола, пока сам заканчивает с посудой. Вытерев руки кухонным полотенцем, Бак разворачивается и замечает, что Эдди внимательно его рассматривает. 

«Что?» – смеётся Бак.

Эдди не отвечает, но подходит ближе и обнимает Бака за талию.

Бак вздрагивает, но обнимает Эдди в ответ, и тот прячет лицо в шее Бака, тяжело дыша. Так же внезапно подняв голову, Эдди соединяет их лбы, а затем мягко трётся кончиком своего носа о нос Бака, без слов объясняя, что собирается делать дальше. Бак так же тихо прижимается ближе, и довольный таким ответом Эдди окончательно сокращает дистанцию.  
Это и жарко, и немного больно, но главное, Бак чувствует себя дома, когда Эдди, наконец, прижимается к его губам.

Бак ожидал искры и фейерверки, когда это произойдет, но то, что он ощущает сейчас, в тысячу раз лучше. Как будто ты погружаешься в горячую ванну или проваливаешься в теплый песок на пляже. Это так потрясающе знакомо и успокаивает ноющую боль, о существовании которой Бак и не знал.

«Спасибо тебе», – шепчет Эдди в кожу Бака, когда они немного отстраняются, продолжая дышать друг другу в щеки.

Бак старается не дрожать.

«Не надо», – выдыхает Бак прямо в ухо Эдди. – «Боже, ты даже не представляешь, сколько всего делаешь для меня, Эдди. И это не попытка расплатиться. Быть здесь с Кристофером – это привилегия. Это дар. Даже не думай благодарить меня».

Эдди снова утыкается в шею Бака и прижимает его ещё ближе, и Баку кажется, что он слышит сопение, но Эдди отстраняется и выходит из кухни.

А затем Бак слышит мягкий шёпот из комнаты Кристофера, где Эдди укладывает сына спать.

+1

Бак чистит зубы в ванной, размышляя об эмоциональном моменте, произошедшем на кухне, когда Эдди появляется в дверях. На нём низко сидящие серые спортивные штаны, и Бак почти уверен, что эти штаны из его корзины с чистым бельём. Эдди без майки, как и обычно, когда ложится спать, и Баку невыносимо хочется прикоснуться к каждому открытому участку кожи, но теперь он уверен, что Эдди позволит.

Баки заканчивает с чисткой зубов, перед тем как обратить всё своё внимание на Эдди.  
Эдди изучающе смотрит на Бака, словно он головоломка. Будто он сказал что-то, в чем Эдди пока не разобрался. Он смотрит на грудь Бака, переводит взгляд на штаны на шнуровке, а затем возвращается к его лицу.

«Уже готов ко сну?» – спрашивает Эдди.

Бак пристально смотрит в ответ. Учитывая, что последние пару недель он и так ночевал на матрасе в доме Эдди, этот вопрос кажется ненужным.

Бак всё равно кивает в ответ.

«Останься со мной» – шепчет Эдди, не двигаясь с места в дверном проёме. Он не сводит глаз с Бака и выпрямляет плечи, будто хочет казаться более уверенным в своей просьбе, чем есть на самом деле.

Бак думает, что он во сне.

Ну, не совсем во сне, но всё это очень похоже на его фантазию.

«Ты уверен?» – произносит Бак, и этого достаточно, чтобы Эдди вздохнул с облегчением.

Эдди берет Бака за руку, переплетает их пальцы и ведёт его в свою спальню.

Баку кажется совершенно очевидным, что Эдди не пытается соблазнить его. То, что происходит между ними, давно вышло за такие простые рамки.

Эдди отпускает Бака, чтобы убрать покрывало с кровати, садится на неё, а затем снова ищет руку Бака, чтобы притянуть его к себе.

Бак устраивается посередине кровати, и Эдди легко обвивается вокруг него.

И совершенно естественным кажется обнять Эдди рукой за спину, провести, едва касаясь кончиками пальцев, вверх-вниз по ребрам и поцеловать его растрёпанные волосы.

«Я люблю тебя, ты же знаешь?» – выдыхает Эдди.

Бак издаёт смешок. Потому что нет, он действительно не знал. Но должен был. Эдди говорит ему об этом всё время.

«Да», – Бак устало целует Эдди в макушку. – «Я тоже тебя люблю».

«Я знаю, что любишь», – отвечает Эдди, почти незаметно кивая, чтобы не потревожить созданную атмосферу.

И они лежат так до восхода солнца.


End file.
